


Jenga, Anyone?

by idmakeitbehave



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, General drinking and swearing warning, Jenga, Love Confessions, M/M, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, gender neutral reader, implied jemily ;), lol there's no tag for jenga but do with that what you will, this is all just absolute fluff and drunk team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: A normal night at Garcia's drinking and decompressing after a case takes an absurd turn when she breaks out her most prized game- Dirty Jenga.A handful of federal agents (including your ridiculous workplace crush), copious amounts of liquor, and a drinking game fit for undergrads. This should end well.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	Jenga, Anyone?

“ _Let’s play Jenga!_ ”

Penelope’s enthusiastic squeal was met with a mixture of groans and lively chuckles as she carried the box out into her living room, cradling it like it was a precious infant.

“Jenga?” Derek raised an eyebrow at her. Group nights of drinking usually consisted of something much more indecent… or with the potential to be at least. The number of nights they had been forced to play Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever was fairly embarrassing for a group of adults- especially trained federal agents.

“Oh sweetness.” Penelope let out a laugh as she placed the box on the coffee table. “This is not just any Jenga.” A quick tug of the box revealed a stack of blocks, each with colorful lettering on it.

Emily snorted before taking a swig of her drink. “ _Dirty_ Jenga? Man, I haven’t played this since high school.”

“There’s actually an interesting Jenga probability distribution that’s been studied. The total number of moveable blocks changes in that it decreases by one every turn, but increases every three turns because of an extra row being added-”

“ _Reid,_ ” Derek and Emily sighed in tandem.

Spencer seemed to deflate at the look on their faces, and you nudged him with your shoulder. He glanced back at you, eyes brightening when you shot him a smile. You knew the others didn’t mean anything by it, but you also noticed how disheartened Spencer was every time they cut him off when he was talking about something he was passionate about. It didn’t help that he was passionate about… well, about _everything_. It was just one of the many things you loved about him.

“Pen, you really have Dirty Jenga?” You eyed her skeptically, wondering if you should even be surprised at this point. Probably not, you decided after a moment of consideration. You had learned a long time ago that Penelope Garcia was incomprehensible. Also not someone to be messed with- but that was another story.

She nodded enthusiastically at you, her ponytails bouncing. “Are we in? Because, my house my rules. And my rules say we play.”

“Why do I feel like Hotch and Rossi made the right decision by bowing out after the bar?” JJ rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh when Emily kicked her lightly in the shin. “Fine, fine. I’m in.”

Everyone settled around the table, inching closer so as to be able to reach the blocks. You and Spencer sat on a purple bean bag, your leg resting comfortably against his. He was averse to most touch, you had known as much since you met him, but he always seemed to make an exception for you. You tried not to read too far into it, but the pleasant buzz from Penelope’s dangerously strong mixed drinks made your unspoken crush rise to the surface.

“Now, I’m sure we all know how to play Jenga, but let’s go over the rules-”

“Come on now, there’s rules?”

“Sh, Chocolate Thunder. Do not interrupt me.”

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender, leaning back in his chair.

“As I was saying. Dirty Jenga is its own beast. The block you pick- you _must_ do what it says on there. There’s nothing horrifying in there, of course, but if anyone’s uncomfortable with some semi-scandalous dares, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a pause as you all eyed each other, smirks on everyone’s faces. You broke the silence with a chuckle. “Honey, I would kiss each and every one of you _without_ a dare. Have you all seen yourselves?”

Spencer choked on his drink mid-sip, turning to look at you with wide eyes. You shrugged. “The Badass Unit is hot, what can I say?”

“Damn straight.” Emily raised her glass to that, the rest of the group breaking out in laughter.

“Alright, I’m going to take that as a go. Let the Jenga commence!”

The first few turns started off rather innocently with Derek pulling out a block that simply said _Take a Shot_ followed by Emily’s that read _Make a Sex Noise_. The sound that came out of her mouth, along with the ridiculous look on her face, had you all laughing hysterically.

“If someone made that noise in bed with me, I would _have_ to go,” Derek said, shaking his head. “That just hurt.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s JJ’s turn!”

The blonde picked her block, eyes widening as she read the words on it. _Body Shot._ “What do you think, Em?”

Emily raised her eyebrows before nodding with a grin. “I thought you would never ask. Now I really _am_ back in high school.”

“Oh god,” you mock-whispered. “I’m going to die. This might actually kill me.”

JJ poured herself a shot of tequila as Emily picked up a lime wedge, holding it between her teeth. She leaned back on the couch and Penelope brought the salt shaker to her, asking “Where?” Emily pointed to her chest, just above the neckline of her shirt, laughing as Penelope sprinkled the salt with a drunken smile.

JJ took the shot like a professional, leaning in and licking the salt off of Emily’s chest before downing the liquor. She finished by taking the lime out of Emily’s mouth with her own, raising her glass triumphantly at the group.

You and Derek both hollered, raising your glasses in return. “Now that is something I’m going to remember forever.”

“Is it getting hot in here?” Emily muttered, laughing sheepishly before taking another sip of her drink. JJ shot a wink at her, nudging her shoulder with her own.

“My turn!” Penelope clapped before carefully selecting a block and pulling it from the tower. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she read it. She held it out for everyone else to see. _Lick Someone._

“We all know who _that’s_ going to be,” you murmured with a snort. You were, of course, right. Penelope walked over to Derek, causing the whole group to sigh, before she leaned over and licked his neck dramatically.

JJ muffled a laugh with her hand while Emily just blatantly giggled. “Come on, how is that any different than every fucking day at work?”

“Beggars can’t be choosers. Alright, it’s Y/N’s turn.”

You took another sip of your drink before leaning forward to pull out a block. Your hand hovered, trying to pick the perfect one. You settled on one with purple writing, pulling it out with a flourish. _Bad Santa._

“Bad Santa? Pen, what the fuck is this?” You turned the block towards her, startled by the smirk on her face. That was never a good sign.

“You, my dear, _are_ the Bad Santa. That means the next person to go has to spend the entire next round on your lap.”

Derek and Emily let out a howl of laughter at that as you all came to the realization that the next person in the circle was Spencer. Excellent.

“Come on, Spence. Let’s get to it,” you sighed with a grin, patting your lap with your hands. Spencer stared at you, face turning beet red, before climbing unsteadily onto your lap. The bean bag shifted under your weight, and you found your arms wrapping around his waist as his back pressed into your chest. You could feel your face turning just as red as his, though you desperately tried to blame it on the liquor.

“Alright Genius, you’re the last one!” Penelope looked at him pointedly, remembering his usual attempts to back out of the games they played. So not happening.

Spencer sighed, leaning forward to reach the tower. You leaned forward with him, your arms still securely around his waist. He pulled out a block, reading it before turning it towards everyone. _Chippendales._ “Do I even want to know what this means?”

You let out a snort, your face growing warmer as Penelope explained. “You must know what Chippendales are.” Spencer stared at her blankly. “No? Okay. Well, think male exotic dancers. This block in particular means that that shirt is coming _off_.”

Spencer coughed at her words, shooting a glare at Derek as he broke into laughter. “N-no way.”

“We all agreed! You have nothing to hide, Pretty Boy. You can keep the tie on if you want.”

Spencer turned to look at you, his cheeks bright red. You laughed, raising your eyebrows at him. “We _did_ all agree.”

He groaned before loosening his tie. He began to unbutton his shirt, going to stand up when Penelope chastised him. “Nuh uh, the round is still in session. You stay on Y/N’s lap until we come full circle.”

You bit your lip at that, giggling as Spencer shimmied out of his shirt while trying to remain on your lap. Once he was finished he leaned back into you, your arms making their way around him once again. You tried not to blush at the sudden skin to skin contact, but from the heat in your face you could tell you were failing miserably.

He turned to you, his face dangerously close to yours, whispering, “Sorry.” You shook your head at that, smiling goofily.

The next round began, each block inciting something more ridiculous than the last. By the time it got back to you, Derek had tried, and failed, to guess each person’s underwear color, Penelope had had to speak in an _awful_ fake accent, Emily had removed her pants, JJ had kissed Penelope in the classic Spider-Man way, and you had all suffered through a round of two truths and a lie. You pulled out your block, turning it towards everyone. _Hot Dare._

“Alright, so this is basically hot seat, but one of us gets to give you a dare instead of asking you a question. You can pick who though.”

You glanced at Spencer, who had just gotten off of your lap, before looking back at everyone else. “Hmmm,” you hummed dramatically. “I don’t trust any of you… I guess I pick Penelope.”

Penelope clapped again, grinning at you. Everyone took their turn asking their questions, most of which you answered easily, the liquor making the words just slip out of your mouth. When it got to Penelope, she had that mischievous look in her eye again and you wondered if you had made a mistake. She crawled over to you, cupping her hands around your ear before whispering into it. You could feel yourself blushing, but you just glared at her before nodding.

Penelope sat back in her seat, a broad smile on her face. Derek looked between the two of you, confused. “Okay, so what is it?”

“I never reveal my secrets,” Penelope stated simply. “This one will come into effect later.”

Everyone sighed before moving along begrudgingly, playing a few more rounds before the tower toppled over. It had been Spencer’s turn, with his luck, of course, and he found himself holding his nose as he drank whatever awful concoction Derek had made up as the loser’s cup. “Is this- is this _sunblock_?”

“Honey, that’s called Malibu.”

The blocks laid scattered across the table, forgotten as the drinks flowed and the laughter grew louder. It was so rare to have a night off like this that you all embraced it as fully as you could. Sometimes a little more than was warranted, to be completely honest. But, with all that you did day in and day out, it felt much needed.

You thought for a moment that Penelope’s dare had been forgotten, but when you looked up to see her raising her eyebrow at you, you knew better. She never forgets. You rolled your eyes imperceptibly before turning back to listen to Spencer speak.

He was telling you something about the history of Halloween- was it Samhain origins? He spoke even more rapidly than normally, his words almost flowing into each other. You struggled to focus, instead thinking about his leg pressed against yours and remembering the way it had felt to have your arms wrapped around his bare waist. This was ridiculous. You were being _ridiculous_.

You took a sip of your drink, setting it down on the table and inhaling deeply. Now or never. You reached one hand up to cup his face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. His hands stilled at the contact, the chatter in the room suddenly silent, though the music still played loudly in the background.

“What was _that_?” Derek broke the silence with a bewildered laugh, everyone’s eyes on you. Spencer stared at you, his mouth open and that familiar flush crawling back up his cheeks.

You shrugged as nonchalantly as you could. “That was my dare.”

“Hey!” Penelope chimed in. “The dare was just to do the thing you’ve always wanted to do but have always been too scared to do. That kiss was all you.”

You shot a glare at her. “Oh, shut up. Miss me with that plausible deniability crap.”

She merely shrugged at you, sending a wink your way before pointedly turning the conversation back to whatever she had been discussing with Emily before…before _that._

There was another beat before the rest of the group kept talking, the kiss at least semi-forgotten by everyone. Well, everyone except for you and Spencer.

He was still staring at you, blinking wildly.

“I’m sorry, Spence. If that was too far-”

He cut you off. “Is that true?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, twisting in the bean bag so you faced him. “Is what true?”

“Have you always wanted to do that?” The words came out faint, almost a whisper.

You swallowed thickly, nodding. You didn’t trust yourself to be able to explain it.

“You should do it again.”

Now it was your turn to stare at him, mind desperately trying to process the words he had just spoken. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real.

His lips were on yours again, and it was suddenly very, very real. His hands found their way into your hair, your own hands holding his face as you kissed him fervently. There was a loud whoop from somewhere in the room- Derek, you assumed- and you raised your hand to flip him off before pulling away from the kiss.

You and Spencer stared at one another, both trying to catch your breath. There was faint heckling in the background, but you could barely hear it above the pounding in your chest. You smiled sheepishly before leaning into Spencer, his arms wrapping around you. You laid your head on his chest, beaming up at him. “I fucking love Jenga.”


End file.
